l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Matsu Aoiko
Matsu Aoiko was a samurai-ko of the Lion Clan and member of the Lion's Pride. Matsu Ferishi (Training Grounds flavor) Gaijin Aoiko was the granddaughter of Matsu Gohei, The Honor of a Lifetime who perished in the Burning Sands. She had never forgiven the gaijin for their role in his death. Matsu Aoiko (Diamond flavor) She honored Gohei wielding his grandfather's trident. Matsu Aoiko (Training Grounds flavor) Station Aoiko was invited to join the Lioness Legion, but her performance in training was so exemplary that she was summoned to the halls of the Lion's Pride. She serve alongside the Matsu Daimyo Matsu Ketsui, her student Matsu Kenji, and other young and rising stars like Matsu Ferishi, with whom Aoiko forged a close bond of sisterhood. Masters of War, p. 107 Fires at Toshi Ranbo In 1165 Aoiko was seeking the origin of the Fires of Toshi Ranbo. Akodo Dagurasu reported her that dozen of unexploded barrels with gaijin pepper were packed around the foundations of the Imperial Palace. Aoiko informed the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro that the fire that had ravaged Toshi Ranbo had begun in the Lion controlled side, in a warehouse which had Black Powder inside. This material was commonly use by the Daidoji and Nimuro believed the Crane were the responsibles of the fire. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Aoiko had a brash temper, and when she heard that the ambassador of the Ivory Kingdoms, Rama Singh, had been involved in the fires, she lobbied to execute him. Yoritomo Mie (Hidden City flavor) Ruins of Otosan Uchi Scholar Expedition Aoiko was at command of a Lion's Pride unit assigned in 1165 to protect the recovery of scrolls in the ruined libraries of Otosan Uchi. The mission was led by the poet Matsu Hyun, but Lion leaders as Akodo Shigetoshi or Akodo Tadenori were working as heimin carrying sheaves of scrolls. They killed an oni who was pursuing three men of the Sword of Yotsu. Ruins of the Past (Training Grounds Story), by Rich Wulf Yotsu Iemitsu told that more than thirty of these beasts had been appeared Copper Mine (Training Grounds flavor) from the empty Imperial Palace. Hyun was ordered to ride to Kyuden Seppun asking for Imperial Legions reinforcements after the Lion decided to kill them all. Yobi's Death Aoiko and Akodo Yobi were sent to scout the enemy, and saw several Yotsu defending from the tainted filth. Yobi charged alone toward a Lost, Voitagi, who mortally wounded him. Aoiko used her trident and pinned the undead down, but the Lost was magically retrieved from combat. Aoiko took Yobi, and retreated with the remaining Yotsu until their previous position, in the Deathseeker's Shrine, were the Rokugani were cornered. Aoiko swore to dying Yobi that she would avenge him. Aoiko put a torch to the blanket that lay over Yobi's body and gathered his swords. (Training Grounds Cards flavor) Cornered The Lion sack of defenders were attacked by the Shadowlands forces. Several Yotsu had been fell to the taint and now were attacking their former allies, as Yotsu Iemitsu. In the third day another assault was made and Voitagi faced Aoiko, wounded her in one arm, her trident fell. Before the Lost drew the final blow Aoiko rose with Yobi's katana in her hands, cutting the demonic samurai from hip to shoulder. Released The Lion won the Battle in the Ruined City when reinforcements arrived from sea in the Deathless, with Ikoma Otemi, Kitsu Juri, and the returned Hyun. The Kitsu closed a portal which connected the city with Jigoku. Aoiko put Yobi's daisho on his grave and prayed to Matsu Gohei to watch over Yobi's soul at Yomi. Proposed as Imperial Bride In 1165 the Miya Daimyo, Miya Shoin, was tasked by the Emperor Toturi III to find a suitable Lion bride for him. Shoin sent Miya Gensaiken at Kenson Gakka where he shared a tea ceremony with Aoiko, showing she was clearly unable to pass a test of etiquette. Aoiko was arrogant, tempestuous, and ill-suited for life in the Imperial Court, but she was also determined and had the raw material from which a great Empress can be made. The rest of courtiers were also impressed by their counterparts, Akodo Kurako, Matsu Kenji and Kitsu Dejiko. Instead of weeding out the unworthy candidates, they were merely able to find four more than acceptable choices. Kisada's companion Joining Kisada's Quest Aoiko was unaware that Kisada, the Great Bear and Fortune of Persistence, had returned to life from Yomi to seek the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban. She blocked the pass of Kisada's army into Lion lands, did not believe he was Kisada, and requested him to turn back. Kisada struck Aoiko across the face, confirming who was he. The Lion joined Kisada's quest. Rulebook Story (Enemy of my Enemy), by Rich Wulf In the Hall of Ancestors Kisada retrieved a piece of the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban, which would be key to locating and killing the Bloodspeaker. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Death of Iuchiban Kisada and Aoiko led the united armies of the Lion and Crab Clans against the Bloodspeaker, who was waiting in his Iron Citadel at Otosan Uchi. Isawa Sezaru joined them and told that in every city his hidden cultists have struck out in a wave of murder, betrayal, and destruction. Daigotsu, who had recovered his full power, came by sea to the city to fight the Heartless. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Three, by Rich Wulf While Kisada distracted Iuchiban fighting him in hand-to-hand combat outside Otosan Uchi, Aoiko and Sezaru reached Iuchi Katamari inside the city. He had gathered a nezumi, E'skee, who led them to the place where the heart was hidden. It was inside a pool, and the Oracle of Blood was protecting it, empowered with the heart. Aoiko reached the pool and retrieved the heart, allowing Sezaru to evaporate the Oracle. Sezaru remained there alone, and when the Heartless came for his heart the Wolf destroy Iuchiban's heart and body. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Visiting Kisada Aoiko was promoted as taisa in the Matsu Army. She made several travels to Koten, the place were Kisada retired. In the Temple of Persistence the Great Bear told aoiko about her grandfather Gohei. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) Marriage Aoiko was married to Matsu Yoshike, an arrangement made by her parents. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan She eventually was appointed as First Legion taisa of the Second Matsu Army. Masters of War, p. 74 Winter Court - 1169 Aoiko attended Winter Court at Kyuden Ikoma in the winter 1169-1170 with her new husband Yoshike. While there the two witnessed Yasuki Jinn-Kuen's thinly veiled attempts at baiting the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze. The two also looked forward to spring and the proper assaults upon the Unicorn Clan. Aoiko was instead assigned to aid Ikoma Otemi in planning a campaign against the capital. Ikoma Akiyama was unsure that it would be a good idea, but Otemi pointed out that the Phoenix occupation had shown that only those strong enough to take and hold the capital should be allowed to claim the throne. Honor's Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer Celestial Tournament In 1170 Aoiko competed in the Celestial Tournament held at Seppun Hill to choose the new Emperor, but lost in an early match. The tournament winner was Kitsuki Iweko, who became the divine Iweko I. A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman See also * Matsu Aoiko/Meta External Links * Matsu Aoiko (Diamond) * Matsu Aoiko Exp (Enemy of My Enemy) Category:Lion Clan Members